Dai Koi
by nunia lightspeed
Summary: I held his hand the entire way. His tight grip showed me how scared he was to let go. Did he actually think I would desert him after just saving his life? I was not that cruel. I turned around and looked at the shambles that was left of him. He stared at


Disclamer: I own nothing. Well just the my original chartures. If you want to borrow them just ask.

Koinu:Hey! do I get a say in this!

Nunia: No.

Koinu: This is slavery!

Nunia: So. I created you.

Koinu: Aiashi...get that author(black dragon comes after nunia)

Nunia: throws a buket of water on the dragon.

Koinu: ahh Aiashi!!!

Nunia: Well before Koinu comes to kill me please enjoy this story. This is a spin off form my fanfic Souheki fu Fuki. If you like either one comment and I'll continue it. Well here we go...

I held his hand the entire way. His tight grip showed me how scared he was to let go. Did he actually think I would desert him after just saving his life? I was not that cruel.

I turned around and looked at the shambles that was left of him. He stared at me searching for a reason why I had saved him. I avoided looking into his gentle eyes like I did everyone else. I truly had no answer for his questioning gaze. I don't understand myself, he was a stranger, I was just compelled to do it, and he had pulled me in somehow. Now I could not let go, just like he did not let go of my hand. Now I felt that I was his life line and he definitely was mine. Maybe to him I truly was his last hope, but I refused to look directly into his eyes to check. He did not know me form a hole in the wall. I was just this mysterious being that had swiped in and rescued him from the butcher block. I can't blame him for his insecurities about me leaving him, for it was his own "loving" family that had willingly put him in this situation. And you should ask how I know this? I smelled it. The people surrounding him with a sword to his trough had the same sent. The sent that only close blood relatives would have. They also smell the emotions they gave off. …I shutter just thinking about the feelings of animosity, hatred, and disgust they had for the boy. Who, seemed to be resigned to his fate.

The snowstorm worsened and he scuttled closer to me, as we kept on walking through the deep snow. I searched for any shelter but there was none in my sight. All there was was this snow covered waste land. I sighed and stopped and let go of his hand. The sharp intake of breath he took told me he feared the worse. But as I said before I was not that cruel. I took off my brother's coat and wrapped it around the boy. Then I took off my feet covering and gently put them on his feet. He looked up at me as I retook his hand and started on again. I would not freeze like him. I was not fully human.

He never spoke to me and I never spoke to him and even if either of us did speak we would not understand each other. This place is strange to me. I did not come from this world. Why did Brother send me here of all places? It was definitely a difference then the hell that brother had given his life to help me escape form. But the dark walls were replaced with a vast white sky, flames with ice, Cries of pain with unsettling silence. Ya, there was a difference in the scenery, but the feelings I had were still the same. Was I destined for a place like this empty, lonely, painful? I shuttered at the thought.

So I distracted myself with finding shelter form the raging storm that surrounded us. I had no luck at all even with my enhanced eye sight I could see nothing that could help us. I sighed and trudged on looking in every direction. The boy's hand was starting to get colder by the second and I feared he would freeze to death. I tugged on him to get closer and I hurried my pace and got frantic in my search.

The boy suddenly stopped and tugged on my hand and tried to lead me west. He pointed to a small shadow a little ways off. He found shelter! Our salvation! The shadow he was leading us to, was a tunnel leading underground. It was small but it would get us away from the storm. I let him lead us. He understood without words what had been doing. Maybe we could communicate somehow. That idea brought a smile to my face.

The entrance was just big enough for us to get in but wide enough for the snow to come in as well. My survival skills were telling me the only way to stop that was to block the entrance with the same substance that was trying to get in. But he did not give me the chance to do anything as he leads further into the tunnel. The tunnel was actually not dark at all. The walls seem to glow a soft tan color. We walk farther in till the cavern opens up to a small cavern. He then stopped and looked up at me. I saw the snow coming even this far back into the tunnel and I decide to go back to block the entrance.

The boy seems to panic when I let go of his hand and started to go back up the tunnel to the entrance. I stopped and smile at him even though he probably could not see anything because of the cloth I had wrapped around my head. So to make up for this I made sure he understood I was not going far by patting his head in a reassuring way. After that I turned and left to the entrance.

Another miscalculation on my part left me to bury the entrance with my bare hands. Even though the whole was just big enough for us to fit through it was quit the task to fill and by the time I was half way I could not feel my fingers. At that time I sat back closed my eyes and for a minute tried to blow some heat into my frozen digits. Yet to my surprise I felt warmth of skin that was not my own. I opened my eyes to see the boy sitting in front of me with his hands around mine rubbing them frantically. His face was calm but determined. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and I knew exactly why he was here. I had taken too long and he had gotten worried. For some reason that made me blush. This boy was worried, worried about ME. After another couple of minutes of frantic rubbing he let go of my hands and Patted Me on the Head. What nerve! I huffed and glad at his feet. He responded with a giggle and headed back down the tunnel.

It took me some time to finish the other half and return to the cavern. I found him in the corner, shivering holding to dear life to my brother's coat. But the moment I walked in, he got up smiled and walked over to me to pat me on the head. I ducked away from his patting and he giggled at me again. I gave him another glare, and sat down on the other side of the cave. I then started to remove my head bindings and top shirt that had was dripping wet from snow and sweat.

The boy inhaled deeply and stared at me. All his giggles were gone replaces with astonishment. I looked at him out of corner of my eye. My golden amber eyes and shoulder length black hair had defiantly captured his attention. Or maybe it was the fact that I was a girl. He defiantly didn't think a girl especially one his age. No he had thought I was a young man a teenager or in my early twenties maybe. He never would have guessed that I was 9 years old!

After a while he blushed and sat close to me. He tried not to look at me but I caught him a few times looking at me with the corner of his eyes. I was use to the staring the glares the curious looks but never in a good way. I was not use to being looked at in such a way that he was looking at me. He was admiring me, him the most stunning being I have ever seen.

He looked like death rolled over to anyone but I could see the true him. I could see the beauty through the bruises and sickly appearance. His skin was very pale. His eyes light blue like the sky. His features were soft and angelic looking. And his hair rivaled the color of the sun. But that was not what made him beautiful to me. What really stunning about him was only shown within his eyes I saw the most brilliant of lights. His soul was crystal clear and pure. Something you don't find often. I should know with this cursed gift I have.

I see everything when I see a person's eyes. There hopes, dreams, desires, past, likes, dislike, and even thoughts and I have no control what I see. I was born this way, to see the evil and good of all that surrounds me. I see truth. No matter how painful it maybe, that is what I saw. The light is a term I started using to describe to my belated elder brother Tenson, what goodness I see in people through my eyes, and that light was definitely present in this boy.

I saw him shiver again and I sighed. I held out my right hand and a black flame encircled my right hand. It grew and moved like it had a life of its own. "Aiashi..." I called out my familiar name and the flame turned into a long black dragon. I thought he would look to my familiar instead of me. You see it is not every day that you come face to face with demon beast god. Yet the boy's eyes where now not on Aiashi but were still glued on me. I tried to ignore the all out stare that he was giving me that started to make me cheeks heat up and gave instructions to my dragon to create a fire.

Aiashi did as I asked with absolute pleasure. He was very loyal to me for some apparent reason. He did not get anything out our contract except what he calls "the pleasure to serve my chosen master". That's right Aiashi came to me I did not summon him and he was the one to request that he become my servant. I argued with that and came to an agreement that he would be my familiar instead. I held out my right hand again thinking he would return to but instead he headed to the boy. He stared down at the boy and huffed. "Who is the pathetic thing here master Koinu?" I glared at the dragon and swiped at his long neck. Aiashi ducked me the last second and I lost my balance and fell on top of the boy.

I was mortified; I was not a clumsy person. I got up and refusing to look him in the face I apologized to him. But of course he wouldn't understand. I offered my hand to help him still refusing to look at him. "Es ist ok Göttin" (It's ok Goddess). That caught my attention. He had spoken. It was the first time that I have heard his voice and that voice had resonated through me. It soothed me, it was an angelic melody like warm velvet on your skin and that voice made me make the mistake of looking into his eyes directly…

In the instant that we made eye contact all of his thoughts, memories, desires, and feelings were reveled to me and I was memorized. I had no control of this power and I could not tear my eyes away to make it stop. So as I stared I learned his language his name his heritage. Clef Note what an unusual name. But he liked being called just Note that suited him. Also his position as being a prince of this land seemed to fit him. I also learned of the blue eye curse of this land through his own blue eyes. Here blue eyes meant both power and disaster. Any child born with such eyes would be gifted with great magic but at the cost of land that the child resides, and the only way to reverse the curse is to give back the magical gift aka: kill the child.

I now understood what had drawn me to him. He was like me. The same fate, the same past, he was like me. He understood what it was like to be an outcast, just for something you born to. I was draw to him because I must have instinctively seen him as a kindred spirit.

And now it seems that he felt something for me that I did not understand. I tried not to dwell on that. SoI tried to understand the other feelings he had for me. He seemed to becoming more comfortable with me with every minute that passed. He wants to stay with me. He admires me. He thinks I'm beautiful, strong, kind and and a goddess? What the he really saw me as a divine being? I knew him now, I felt calm, comfort, and a friendship with him. But I cannot let him see me as this, of all things a godde…

"Are you ok goddess?" That snapped me back to reality and I got up quickly and averted my eyes. "I'm no goddess." I answered him still not facing him. "You understand me?" I sighed and slide down the wall farthest away from Note and bent my head down. "I'm sorry…." I said. I heard movement and then the warmth of his hand on my head. "What are you sorry for goddess Koinu?" "I'M NOT A GODDESSS!" I screeched still not looking up. How could he see me a dirty half breed as a goddess? I had to set him straight. Just as I was going to tell him the truth he caught me off guard again and giggled. "You might think that. But to me you are my goddess. You saved me and showed me true kindness and caring. To me you are my light, hope, and savior you are my goddess." I looked up curiously and he grabbed my chin and smiled. "Do you understand?"

He saw me not as a divine being as I had thought he did. Now I understand. I sighed and turned my head "You are a fool. But believe what you want. But still I'm sorry" "And I ask you goddess for what are you sorry for?" "For…looking…." He gave me a confused look. He opened his mouth to question me when an impatient Aiashi came between us and glared at Note. "だれだと思いまするつまらないされているか。マスタのパピーに触れるあえて方法" (Who do you think you are you worthless being? How, dare you touch Master Koinu!) Note blinked, and was taken aback by Aiashi's assault. He feel on his but as the dragon advanced on him. He looked at me confused. I sighed and again grabbed at my familiar's neck this time succeeding in grabbing him. "彼は私の友人です。。"(He is my friend. Be nice!) Aiashi hissed and settled himself around my right arm all the while glaring at Note. Note looked from me to Aiashi and back again. "What was that all about?"

I looked at him (not in the eyes) and told him that Aiashi was my very jealous, possessive, haughty, prideful, and loyal familiar and that he did not like him. Note asked why. I laughed that dejected face was just too cute. So I told him that he hates anyone who he thinks is not worthy of me. He sighed again "If you sigh too much my friend, then happiness will escape you." I said off handedly.

"What did you just say?" he asked as he got in my face making it impossible to look away from his eyes. He was full of wonder on the thought that I considered him a friend. I smiled. I felt the same. He was the first friend I ever had outside my two brothers and Aiashi. Still smiling I playfully pushed him and got up and stretched. "Of course we are friends you dummy. Now you better get some sleep we have a long journey tomorrow." He looked up in awe and snuggled into my older brother's coat. I sat down and he scooted over and laid his head on my shoulder and before I could object he quickly whispered "Goodnight my goddess, my friend" and fell asleep. Aiashi looked up at me and said "So you found a pet bunny aa." I wacked him on the head for that and then I looked over to the prince that was happly asleep on my shoulder. "Goodnight my friend."


End file.
